We propose to acquire a new console for the 750 MHz NMR spectrometer to support the biomolecular research of a group of three major users (Varani, PI, Drobny and Klevit) and several minor user groups at the University of Washington. The participants include faculty from two university departments (Biochemistry and Chemistry), who have multiple ongoing NIH-funded projects that will benefit significantly from the instrumentation being sought. NMR instrumentation at the University of Washington includes four 500 MHz instruments and a soon-to-be purchased 600 MHz spectrometer equipped with a cryoprobe. Upgrading the 750 MHz spectrometer will allow the instrumentation in Seattle to approach the state-of-the-art now common in other communities of researchers with similar scientific interests and critical mass. The 750 MHz spectrometer is currently located in the Chemistry Department near the office of a Facility Manager (Dr. Rajan Paranji) and two superb electronic and machine shops. The room where the spectrometer is sited has recently been upgraded with funds provided by the Department of Chemistry and of Biochemistry to improve temperature regularion. A new probe has been purchased recently by the PI. However, the console dates from 1996 and has not been upgraded in any significant way since then. Upgrading the console will very favorably impact the research of the major users by improving the performance for solution experiments and by allowing its utilization for solid state NMR experiments of biomolecules (Drobny). With the current console, they must be executed with a dedicated home-built console. The increase in spectrometer performance resulting from updated electronics will be greatly beneficial to all users. Furthermore, the new console will reduce the inevitable downtime associated with console failure, which are becoming increasingly common as the spectrometer ages. [unreadable] [unreadable]